


Summery

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: A nice walk on the beach after an exciting day. Tatsuya gets ideas again.





	Summery

Today had been a great day to be on vacation. The weather had been sunny, and the beach festival they had originally come to the resort for had been quite something. What had brought them there was a festival with a Gundam theme, and its main event, which had turned the beach into a display of the most creative Gundam-themed sandcastles. There had also been a summer theme gunpla building competition they hadn't known about, much to the delight of the two of them.

"Aaah, finally back," Allan stated as they made it to their inn room. "The food was delicious, the festival was fun, and fireworks were amazing. Perfect evening in every way. And on top of that," he added, "we got to wear yukatas all day!" He placed down the pile of gifts and souvenirs they had bought. "Aren't you glad we came? I completely missed the part about the gunpla competition, too."

"The Gaia Gundam MA mode that resembled a starfish was definitely my favorite," Tatsuya replied, adding a few more souvenirs to the pile. "Innovative, and quite good work from the young builder. Showed that they really loved building it. It was amazing to see so many people around who love Gundam, and the festival was so busy, too."

"Well, it's August, and that means vacation month," Allan agreed. "All the better for the future of Gunpla. But anyway, enough crowds for one day. How about a little walk on the beach?" He suggested. "Should be pretty nice and quiet at this hour, especially since we're a good distance away from the festival area. "

Some peace and quiet did sound nice, and Tatsuya nodded. "Why not. Then again... I do remember your original vacation plan included relaxing by the sea and watching the stars," he added with a smirk. His personal vacation plans included a little bit of other things too, but that probably had to wait till later. Depending on how long he could wait, he mentally added. While it had been a nice relaxing day, there were some things he wanted to do tonight. "Got to enjoy our little vacation while we can, after all."

They headed back outside, finding that the inn had some people at the entrance, but as they walked away and to the stairs leading down to the beach, they found it looking more quiet. "I should consider myself lucky that I got our room in the first place, since it turns out someone had cancelled and it was pretty much the only one remaining," Allan said, glancing over his shoulder at the inn they were staying at as they walked away from the stairs. 

"There's a bit less people here compared to the big hotels closer to the festival area," Tatsuya noted. "This onsen was actually a great choice. So we had to walk a bit more to get to the festival area, but that also means..." He wandered towards the sea, stopped by the water, almost close enough for the waves to brush by his sandals. "It's so quiet here. Quite nice after today, or should I say, this week."

There were lights somewhere further away in the festival area's direction, but the part of the beach they were in was dark, and the stars looked bright and quite lovely. The sea was calm as well, and there was a crescent moon on the sky. "I'd say my idea of watching the stars was a good one," Allan said happily as he stopped by Tatsuya and looked up.

While the stars were quite the sight, Allan in a yukata under the stars was quite a nice one as well, Tatsuya thought as he glanced to his side. "Mmm. Let's walk a bit," he said, walking along the beach. Doing anything on the beach wasn't exactly a good idea, regrettably. Maybe it was better if he waited till they went to sleep, he wondered, looking around. Today's excitement just had been enough by now, and he didn't want to wait.

It was dark, there was a cliff on one side and trees on the other to provide enough cover, Tatsuya decided, raising his hand and drawing his fingers through his hair, brushing it back. The closest lights were quite a distance away, and it was late enough that no one was out here, or if there still were people, they stayed closer to the festival area. "Right over... here," he said, dragging Allan behind the trees. It was a perfect spot out of sight, and he pushed Allan against the tree.

"Tatsuya...?" Allan questioned, not that he actually did a move to resist. "We're outside. There could be people here."

The so-called protest went ignored as Tatsuya dragged him to sit down. "Could be, but there aren't, not around here. It's dark, and if someone happened to walk by on the beach, the trees are in the way. Now be quiet and stop ruining the mood."

Allan chuckled. "Well, it was to be expected, though what I had in mind involved us staying in our room," he mused. Tatsuya was already busy straddling him and going for Allan's yukata belt, undoing it and working on getting the garment opened. "Figures you'd want to start early."

"Traditional inn rooms tend to have the issue of thin walls," Tatsuya pointed out. "Not that that's going to stop me."

"Definitely not," Allan agreed. "Hasn't stopped you before and I don't see it stopping you later tonight... Or tomorrow, who knows when you're going to get ideas," he added with a grin. "And I'm not stopping you, either, though we do have a tiny bit of an issue doing it here. We have nothing for preparations, and I'm not about to let you get to it without having anything."

There was that issue, Tatsuya had to admit. They were only wearing yukatas and he hadn't exactly taken anything for preparations when they had headed out. Maybe this really wasn't a good idea, but he wasn't about to stop now. "Then we just do this," he muttered, tugging Allan's underwear out of the way and shifting for a bit to get his own yukata opened. He gritted his teeth as he struggled with his own underwear.

With the annoying pieces of clothing out of the way, he grinned and pressed his erection against Allan's. "For someone even pretending not to want to do it here, you seem quite... interested," he hissed as he moved closer, raising his hand to Allan's hair and catching a good hold. Allan gave him a shrug and a grin then placed his hands on Tatsuya's thighs.

"Did I say I'm not interested?" Allan asked, pushing the yukata out of the way and fondling Tatsuya's skin with his fingertips. "Guess you really can't wait, and I suppose this works for now. Though we..." Whatever he was going to say got cut off by a kiss, and Tatsuya wasn't about to settle for any quick kiss either. He covered Allan's lips with his own, pressing on for a heated deep passionate kiss, and Allan closed his eyes and made a muffled but satisfied sound.

It wasn't exactly enough, Tatsuya found himself thinking as he pushed himself against Allan, stroking them both. Allan felt so hard and warm under his hand, and he really wanted more than this, but anything more had to regretfully wait. Needy he might've been, but he wasn't stupid; the hasty but determined strokes, the feeling of Allan's hard-on against his, and the heated kisses would have to do for now.

He felt Allan's fingers on his thighs, pushing the robe further out of the way and fondling him, playfully grabbing his buttocks while at it. "Nnngh..." Tatsuya broke the kiss for a second to take a deep breath before covering Allan's lips again. He tugged Allan's hair, dragging him deeper into the kiss and closing his eyes as well. It was too hot here, whether it was because the day had been hot or because of what they were doing, it didn't make a difference.

Neither of them were going to last too long, he figured, which was just fine. The quicker they were done the better, and Tatsuya made sure to keep up the strokes, quite enjoying the feel of Allan's erection under his fingers and rubbing against his own. Some lubricant would've made it better, he figured, but this would have to do. Allan continued caressing his thighs, pushing one hand to Tatsuya's lower back and teasing him more by rubbing his fingers downwards. Intolerable, but it also made Tatsuya press himself harder against Allan, wanting more. Just a little more...

There were sounds from the beach right then, and Tatsuya froze, opening his eyes to look in the direction of the sound. It was some distance away and he couldn't make anything out of it, but there was someone there, after all. "What...?" Allan whispered next to his ear, alarmed as well.

"Shhh," Tatsuya leaned to look around the tree, trying to see what was going on. The two of them were way too out of the way that anyone would've seen them, and these people seemed to be occupied with something else.

Exactly what they were doing was revealed a few seconds later when the people on the beach lit up fireworks. Allan twitched a little, surprised by the sudden sounds but then turned to look. "Ohh, heh. I'd guess not everyone was satisfied just seeing the fireworks display at the festival today. Or maybe they missed it? Either way..."

"Either way, they're busy over there and won't be looking this way," Tatsuya whispered with a grin then pressed a kiss on Allan's lips. It was dark behind the trees, and anyone watching the shiny fireworks certainly wouldn't be seeing too well what was in the darkness, he reasoned, deepening the kiss. They were too far into this to stop now anyway.

The sound of fireworks in the background was a nice addition to the mood, he had to admit. Gold and green sparkles flashed somewhere above the sea, and he stopped to glance at the fireworks, then looked at Allan's face and smiled before kissing him again. Allan kissed him back, forcing his hand between them and joining his fingers where Tatsuya's were, fondling them both.

It had gone on for too long already, and Tatsuya found himself out of breath. Allan tensed under him, seeming to be struggling a little as well, but Tatsuya kept up the strokes and let Allan guide his hand. Leaving it to Allan was fine, and he was in the end quite good with his hands, whether it was handling gunpla or his needy lover.

The fireworks flashed one last time as Tatsuya closed his eyes again, leaning into the kiss and letting Allan's touch finish it. The heat of the kiss overwhelmed his senses, and with Allan's skilled fingers working on the strokes, Tatsuya felt himself reaching his limit. He leaned against Allan, mumbling his name against the kiss as the release took over.

The voices from the beach were moving away, he noted a moment later. Allan was wiping his hand with a handkerchief he had pulled from somewhere and looking at him with a gentle smile.

"So. How about a bath?" Allan suggested with a chuckle. "Good thing we're staying at an onsen, there's going to be one ready to use. I think we might want to clean a little bit before heading to bed." Tatsuya nodded, doing his best to fix his yukata. "What you may or may not want to do once we do go to bed..." Allan added, trailing off.

Tatsuya smirked at that. "As long as you're prepared for what else I might want to do."

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> An independent sequel to [Weekend Plans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8234660).
> 
> Funnily enough this is also Catgame Password Prompt one, with starfish, vacation, august, summery & sunny.


End file.
